


escape (the pina colada song) [tumblr one-shot series]

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, Panic! at the Disco, WALK THE MOON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Oneshot Series, Platonic Tim/Tony, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Tattoos, but also Steve's awesome bfs, i dont know how to write revolutionary war apparently, i literally haven't done tags in forever im sorry, lockscreens, nick being vague af, post!cryo bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: some oneshots i've written for various fandoms on my tumblr [lvaghterlines], this will probably never end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _"And you may find yourself in a beautiful house, with a beautiful_  
>  wife  
> And you may ask yourself-Well...How did I get here?" ("Once In A Lifetime" // Talking Heads)
> 
> \--
> 
> but in all seriousness, i dunno what i'm doing with myself writing-wise these days. these are just some prompts i've written for other people or for myself. you can send me some simple prompts on my tumblr if you wish. hope you enjoy these. this first one is Nick/Kevin (or Petray for the diehards)

_ship: nick/kevin_

_prompt: fuck my tight ass_

Kevin had been minding his own business, eating his lunch and scrolling through twitter on his phone when he heard the sounds of something slamming, followed by footsteps.

As he looks up from his Subway sandwich and phone, he sees Nick enter the room, laptop in arm and an vaguely upset look on his face. Kevin raises an eyebrow in concern and questions “What’s up, Nick?”

The reply he gets isn’t exactly one he’s expecting.

_“Fuck my tight ass!”_ Nick hisses, finally making his way over to the chair next to Kevin and sitting down ungracefully.

Kevin has to keep himself from imploding right then and there. _What the f u c k was Nick talking about?_ Because he sure as hell wasn’t getting anything further from the initial words as he watches Nick open up the laptop. He’s not sure whether he should be aroused by the thought of Nick’s tight ass or worried about the proclamation.

“Dude…what the fuck.” Kevin asks again, noting as Nick opens up what looks like some audio from their studio work earlier in the day.

“Fuuuuuuck, oh my god, Kevin. _Kevin._ You will know exactly how I feel once you’ve heard this track you laid down earlier today with the one Eli got…I’m literally rock hard right now.”

Kevin’s not sure what to make of it, shuddering out a breathy sigh as he grabs for the headphones Nick passes to him. He knows that he’s going to have to actually tap Nick’s ass later on for teasing him, that was for sure.

_end._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryden. author's prompt choice.

_ship: ryden_

_prompt: authors choice - “that tattoo, your last bruise” (yes this is a five word prompt u gave me the choice so i bend some rules)_

 

Ryan doesn’t know how long he’s waited to be able to trace the lines on Brendon’s tattoo…well, he does know, but he doesn’t remember specifics in the moment, more focused on the barely there bumps on Brendon’s arm where the ink was still healing.

They’re in a hotel room together the night he traces those piano keys, on the floor surrounded by their unpacked bags and trash, but the heat between them is obvious as Ryan leans into Brendon, head almost propped on the younger’s shoulder.

As Ryan’s callused fingers run slowly on Brendon’s skin, he shivers, and doesn’t make eye contact with him, and Ryan knows why…knows that Brendon doesn’t want this anymore.

_He understands, no matter how much he doesn’t want to._

“This might be the nicest bruise you’ve gotten.” Ryan remarks quietly, breath warm on Brendon’s upper arm as his fingers reach the last of the keys and trail off onto unmarked skin.

He doesn’t take the time to notice the tear that’s developed on Brendon’s cheek, falling slow and fading fast.

 

_end._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all caps (sam/steve/bucky), "babe go to bed"

_ship: all caps (sam/steve/bucky)_

_prompt: “babe go to bed”_

 

“Babe, you should really get some rest” Sam says, leaning over the sofa and placing a gentle hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You’ve just got back, and I’m pretty sure you didn’t get much sleep out there.”

Steve half scoffs and turns to look up at Sam, the dark rings under his eyes only proving to the man how tired he had to be. “I will, Sam, I have to finish writing up this thing to send back to Sharon…It shouldn’t take much longer.”

Sam knows that Steve’s half avoiding his request, but before he can interject again, Bucky comes into the room, a blue bathrobe wrapped tight around him and a mug of what Sam imagines is tea in his remaining hand. “What’s going on here?” Bucky asks, padding over to Sam, leaning to press a small kiss to Steve’s cheek- something Sam will never get over the adorableness of.

“Well, Sam’s thinking that I should come to bed instead of writing Sharon.” Steve answers frankly, quickly returning the kiss before glancing mock accusingly at Sam.

“Sam’s probably right, kid.” Bucky hums knowingly, his lips curling up the slightest bit as the petname slipped past them. “You never sleep well on missions.”

“See what I mean? Even Buck agrees with me here.” Sam chuckles, knowing that they didn’t always share the same opinions, but on most things concerning Steve, they did.

Steve sighs, and looks over at the laptop still laying open on the coffee table behind him.

" _Babe, come to bed._ We haven’t gotten to all be together in days, and we’ve missed you.” Bucky finally says, seeing the words of refusal bubbling from Steve’s throat before even Sam.

And yeah, even Steve can’t turn back from that level of demand, and especially not from both of his boyfriends.

“Alright, alright. You both win this time.” Steve smiles tiredly, moving to get up from the sofa. “But I’m in the middle this time, okay?”

 

_end._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stucky, "why did you stop?"

_Ship: Stucky (Steve/Bucky)_

_Prompt: “why did you stop?”_

 

Steve jumps up at the sound of Bucky entering the room, even though he has literally no reason to. It’s been not quite six months since he’d come out of cryo, and still Steve knows that if Bucky wanted to sneak up on him, he could.

He turns around from the kitchen counter, seeing Bucky leaning against the doorjam with his flesh arm wrapped around his middle, as if he were still protecting himself somehow.

“Why’d you stop?” Bucky finally says when he notices that Steve’s looking at him.

“Stop what?” Steve nearly stutters out, putting the whisk he had been holding back in the bowl, realizing he had been gripping it hard enough that the plastic had started to crack.

“Your drawings.” Bucky replies softly, looking away from him for a moment before moving swiftly over to where he was. “I don’t remember much, but you used to draw a lot before everything…why don’t you do it anymore, if you mind me asking?”

Steve stops, and sighs as he feels Bucky’s flesh hand make contact with his own.

He could just straight up tell Bucky about how much it hurt, even now, to pick up a pencil and paper and to be reminded of all of the memories from before the ice…but he wasn’t sure if that was _really_ the reason for not drawing. He hadn’t really put much thought into it other than that he had been busy with this and that, that it hurt, and that nothing he had drawn since he got back from the ice had felt _right_ to him.

“It doesn’t feel right anymore, since I came back.” Is all that actually comes out, and it seems enough to placate Bucky for the moment.

Steve abruptly turns back around to the counter and to the cake mix in the bowl in front of him, and he tries not to think of the few times he had drawn. How they had all been pictures of Bucky, before he’d seen him again.

“I’m…I shouldn’t have asked, Steve. I didn’t know.” Bucky says again, and that’s when Steve realizes he’s crying, just a bit. He didn’t even think he’d crack that bad.

“No, it’s okay, Buck. I just hadn’t thought about it in a long time.”

Bucky makes a small noise, and suddenly Steve feels an arm wrap around his middle and his body being pressed up against Bucky’s. The older man doesn’t say anything, but for Steve, the gesture is enough to tell him what he knows Bucky’s feeling.

 

_end._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic tim/tony, written for myself.

One moment, Tim’s half-hunched over Abby’s computers and the next, he’s a couple inches in the air, strong arms wrapped around a bit above his midsection. He wouldn’t deny later that the foreign pressure hurt just a bit.

It takes him a few panicked moments to realize that the person lifting him in the air is Tony, and that it’s the first time he’s actually _seen_ the Special Agent in almost a week. Even with the quick relief that floods him at the thought of his friend and coworker being back, it doesn’t mean he’ll take being lifted.

“Tony,” Tim says firmly, turning to face the other man and ignoring his pointed grin “I’d really _prefer_ to have both feet on the ground, thanks.”

Surprisingly enough, he’s actually put down, even if it’s ungracefully and he stumbles into the cart in front of him. Tony must really be in a good mood for letting him go so fast. He doesn’t miss him leaning back into the evidence table, the grin still on his face.

“You can’t just go around picking up people like that, you know.” Tim huffs after a moment, moving to straighten his coat and shirt, which were rumpled by the lift. “Like I get that it’s cool that you can lift people, but keep that to your girlfriends.”

Tony merely chuckles at Tim’s words, and stands up a little straighter as he speaks “Probie, you don’t understand how much I _missed_ that.”

“Missed what?” Tim asks, even though he’s already pretty sure what the answer is.

“Just, you being you. I didn’t run into any geeks to rub under on that ship, you know?”

Tim sighs, and crosses his arms as he pointedly gives Tony a small glare. So maybe he’d missed Tony too while he and Kate were on that undercover mission…doesn’t mean he’d be so open about it. “I’m sure those ‘geeks’ feel blessed to not have to deal with you 24/7 for a month.”

 _I missed you too, Tony._ Doesn’t pass his lips when he wanted it to, because that’s when Abby and Gibbs decide to return from Autopsy.

“Do you have anything, McGee?” Gibbs briskly questions, coming up between the two men, giving Tony one of his ‘looks’ before turning to the monitor Tim had been working on previously.

“Not quite yet, boss,” Tim jumps, hurriedly turning back to the monitor and pulling up the computer codes he had been working with. “If I can figure out this pattern, I might be able to get into the database…”

As Tim delves back into the case, Tony moves away from the evidence table and ruffles the probie’s hair before quickly leaving the room, leaving Tim half startled for a moment before he focuses back on his work. He can always catch Tony later, as it was….

_end._


	6. lockscreens (andtrick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I'm your lockscreen?" "You weren't supposed to see that!"_

Andy didn’t intend on looking over Patrick’s shoulder, sure as hell didn’t intend on looking at his phone. But how could he not when he saw that the younger man’s lockscreen was a picture of _him?_

“Hey…is that _me_ as your lockscreen?” he asks, wanting clarification on what he had just seen.

Patrick springs back in his seat, obviously startled, and immediately sends his boyfriend a glare as he tucks his phone in his pajama pants pocket. “ _You weren’t supposed to see that!_ I…maybe? What’s it to you?” 

Andy raises an eyebrow, but then grins smugly as he answers “Nothing, babe. Just didn’t know you found me that hot…enough to put as your _lockscreen._ ”

Patrick huffs and nods, reaching to take a hold of Andy’s wrists. “Don’t get all high and mighty now that you know this, Hurley.” 

“Right, sure. I won’t, you have my word on it.” 

Patrick keeps looking at Andy for another moment, but then let’s go of one wrist and pulls him closer with the other. In seconds their lips are meeting. 

Andy’s surprised when he’s led into the kiss, but doesn’t say no to it, leaning into it even more. He almost doesn’t hear the sound of a camera shutter until he sees Patrick pocketing his phone again from the corner of his eye. “Mmmmh?”

Patrick only chuckles deeply as he abruptly ends the kiss and pulls back, but not without giving a light smack of his lips against Andy’s cheek. “You’ll see.”

Andy doesn’t actually see what Patrick’s talking about until he stumbles into near the same peeking situation a few days later. 

He sees the lockscreen picture, and sees that it’s the both of them _kissing_. He can’t help but laugh as he places his chin on Patrick’s shoulder. “Better hope you don’t lose that phone, buddy.”

“Don’t plan on it.” Patrick snorts, and turns to kiss Andy’s cheek. 

 

_End._


	7. bringin' sexy back! (hamlafrens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Your voice is sexy." "Your ass is sexy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware, the slapping on lafayette's ass is definitely a thing.

Alex is in the tent he shared with his boyfriends and battlemates, John and Laf, and it’s not long before they’re meant to battle. He’s not really paying attention to them as he prepares his rifle and goes over his plan of action in his head.

Hell, he doesn’t really notice anything they’re doing until he hears Laf’s voice pierce his thoughts with a “Your voice is sexy, John.” in French, followed by laughing and the tell-tale slap of skin on skin.

“Your ass is sexy, Lafayette.” John says, and Alex looks up just in time to see the younger man pat Lafayette’s ass tenderly.

“We can talk about sexiness later,” Alex quickly interjects, standing up from the stool he’d taken residence on, moving over to where they were “there’s a war to be won.” 

John can’t help but smile and shake his head, knowing that Alex is definitely in one of his pre-battle moods, and doesn’t really care for romantics at the moment. Lafayette stand straighter and turns to give John a knowing look. 

Alex, thinking that they were just acknowledging his words, is caught unaware when two pairs of lips kiss both of his cheeks. 

“Your battle skills are sexy, Alex.” John says inbetween giggles and kisses. 

Even though Alex pouts at the affection, he knows what to fully expect, provided they all got through the upcoming battle together. 

 

_end._


	8. kiss me so they see (wentzman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"That's my ex boyfriend/girlfriend." "Well, kiss me so they see."_

It’s post-show, Joe’s hanging out in the parking lot of a venue he won’t remember the name of later, with Pete and Patrick. Most of the fans have had their pictures taken and things signed, so the ones still around are talking to Patrick, asking him the usual groupie questions. All in all, it’s a pretty average night in their ‘glamorous’ rock star life.

Up until Pete’s tugging the sleeve of his Racetraitor hoodie, pointing to a girl in the back of the line that’s looking at them. “Joe, Joe. That’s her, the ex I was telling you about.” Pete says, almost pleadingly. 

Now, little did this ex know, but Joe was dating Pete now, and this particular ex had really fucked Pete over. Well, ok, a lot of them had in some way, but this one _really_ had, and it almost made his blood run cold seeing her in the flesh. He turns to fully look at Pete, who looks more nervous than usual, and he grabs his cold hand. “Well, you should kiss me so she sees. She doesn’t have a chance with you anymore.”

He wasn’t entirely sure that Pete would go with it, because while he didn’t like her, he was still fearful of kissing him out in public. So the few seconds between him saying that and Pete’s lips actually meeting his, he’s almost regretting it. 

But Pete does kiss him, and Joe all but melts into it, reaching a hand behind his head, letting his dark locks go around his fingers. He feels Pete moving to put his arms around his neck, and he blocks everything out otherwise. 

He’s sure she’ll know now, for sure. That Pete was _his._

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> _Same as it ever was...Same as it ever was...Same as it ever was..._


End file.
